Truths
by Little Bang
Summary: Their dreams drive them from their beds....and into eachothers arms.


Serenity walked slowly around the chaos that was now here home. Tears stained her cheeks, but no more left her eyes. The time for crying was over and now that her family and friends were dead; she would be brave and protect what was left to her. "So the little Moon Princess has come out of hiding has she." Queen Beryl stood there above Serenity.

"You will pay for what you have done here Beryl. This I promise you," Princess Serenity started to walk closer to the Evil Queen. Then out of nowhere her Prince was there.

"I will protect you Serenity," he looked her in the eyes and gave her a sad smile and turned back to Beryl.

"Like you protected her beloved home," Beryl laughed and extended a hand to Endymion. "Join me and we can rule the Universe together."

"Why would I want to join with a snake like you," he raised his sword higher and to a fighting stance.

"How dare you! You and your little Moon Brat can die together," with that Queen Beryl unleashed a great amount of power and killed the Princess and her Prince.

Serena woke in a cold sweat. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. Her cat Luna was sleeping soundly next to her. This must have been the millionth time she had had that dream and she still could not figure out what it meant. She would have tried talking to Luna about it, but she didn't think that Luna would know what it meant either. So she went on in her silent torment every night.

Serena dried the tears from her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but no matter how hard she tried she could not. Silently she climbed out of bed and changed out of her nightclothes. Serena opened her balcony window quietly and climbed down the tree next to the balcony.

She had no idea where she was going until she got there. The park was dark at this time of night and no one was out and about. _Why would they be? Only crazy people are out by themselves at this time of night. _Serena thought bitterly to herself. Soon she found herself among a garden of roses. She sat down on the bench closest to the roses and closed her eyes.

The smell of the roses was soothing to her. There had been a lot going on lately with the Negaverse attacking every day (If not twice a day). She did not know how much more of this she could take. But thankfully she was not alone in her daily battle with the Negaverse, just the one in her dreams. Her three friends were also like her, Sailor Scouts. Amy was the smartest person she knew and was also known as Sailor Mercury. Ray was a Shinto Priestess and was really meant to Serena, but was a true friend when the time came, and was Sailor Mars. Lita was by far the strongest and coolest and known as Sailor Jupiter.

Last but not least was Tuxedo Mask, her Knight in Shining Armor. He had been there for her since she first became Sailor Moon. No matter what danger she managed to get herself into he was always there to save her. She could always count on him to be there for her.

As she sat there she thought of all the things that had happened. Tears began flowing down her cheeks as she remembered all the times she just about lost her life. Going home after a long and really hard battle and taking a long bath soothing her wounds. Crying herself to sleep from the pain and the next day getting up putting on something to cover her scrapes and bruises and acting like nothing had happened.

Serena did not hear the person coming up to her as she sat there. A warm hand was slowly placed on her shoulder as she sat there and cried. "Serena what's wrong," came a voice through her pain. Serena knew that voice.

"Oh it's nothing to worry yourself about, Darien," Serena gently wiped the tears way from her eyes and smiled up at him. Darien looked doubtfully at her. "Really I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are. If you were fine you wouldn't be out here in the night cold at one o'clock in the morning crying on a bench," he said as he sat down next to Serena.

Serena glared at him, "If you're just going to insult me then you can go ahead and leave."

Darien's eyes looked hurt at Serena's harsh words; "I'm sorry Serena. I just wanted to know what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

"I know. I don't think that you could help me any way," Serena got up from the bench and gave Darien a bright smile. "I'll be fine though, don't worry. I need to get back home, but thank you for trying," she turned to leave but Darien grabbed her arm.

"Serena, if you ever need anyone to talk to, anyone at all. I'll always be here," Darien said as he looked into her bright blue eyes. He let go of her arm when he realized that he was still holding it.

"Thanks Darien," Then Serena started off for her house.

Darien followed Serena home to make sure she got there safely. He would never forgive himself if any thing bad happened to her. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself that he did not have feelings for the meatball headed girl. He really did care for her. Darien had no idea why he was always mean to Serena. It really hurt him when she cut him down or when he made her cry.

Darien watch from a distance as Serena climbed a tree to get to her second-floor balcony. She slid silently into her room. He watched her room for a little longer, and then he too started to walk to his apartment.

On his way back to his apartment, he remembered why he had even left the comfort of his bed that night. It had been that dream of again, the one of the Princess and her kingdom dying. Always after that dream came another. One more confusing than the first, the Princess begging him to find her and set her free. These images haunted his dreams every night. At first it had only been the later of the two dreams that haunted him, but of the last few weeks the other dream had come. But he could never just have one of the dreams. It was always the day the kingdom died and then the Princess calling for his help. He would wake in a cold sweat. Darien had no idea what the dreams meant, but he knew if he found the Princess that all would be come clear.

Finally, he arrived back at his apartment. But just as he began to open the door an old familiar tugging began in the back of his head. Darien knew what was happening and turned and began going back down the stairs. As he ran his body underwent a transformation. One minute he was Darien Shields and the next he was Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon was the first one at the park where the Monster was. She had contacted the others as soon as she knew the Negaverse was not sleeping tonight either. Right now she was trying hard to hold her own until the others got there. This monster was incredibly strong and she was having a hard time.

As she struggled to get up after the monster had thrown her into a tree. Sailor Moon knew that she would never see her loved ones again. The monster came running towards her and just before it reached her. A red rose was right in the path of the monster. "Tuxedo Mask!"

"Sorry I was late Sailor Moon. It took me longer to get here than I thought," Tuxedo Mask picked Sailor Moon up off the ground and took her to safety. "Are you ready to end this Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon nodded and took her Moon Wand and killed the monster. She turned from where the monster once stood and looked up at Tuxedo Mask. "Thank you so much Tuxedo Mask for saving my life."

"You know it was no trouble, but I think I will be going now. Your friends are coming," with that he kissed her lightly on the hand and took off into the night.

"Good-bye my Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon said through glossy eyes.

"Sailor Moon!" The other Sailor Scouts yelled as they came up to her.

"Are you alright? We tried to get here as fast as we could," Mercury looked worriedly at Sailor Moon.

"I'm fine Mercury. No worries."

"Your fine, are you," Mars said sarcastically. "Is that why there is blood all over your back and arm."

"What..." Sailor Moon down at her arm and tried to look at her back, but it hurt too much. "Oww!"

"Come on Serena. We'll take you back to the shrine and get those cleaned up before you go home," Mars took Sailor Moon by the arm and they all started walking off toward the shrine.

From behind the bushes Tuxedo Mask watched the girls. He heard Sailor Moon yell in pain. _How could I not notice that she was bleeding? How blind could I be?_ Then he heard something that really shocked him. "Come on Serena. We'll take you back to the shrine and get those cleaned up before you go home." _Serena? Why did Mars call Sailor Moon, Serena? Unless..._ Tuxedo Mask nearly broke his nose falling out of bushes. _She can't be Sailor Moon. _The more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense. The same hair stile, the same cluzzy girl was too much alike to be any thing else. _I really must be blind to miss something like that. That must mean Amy, Ray, and Lita are the other scouts. This really is becoming a strange night. First finding Serena, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, sitting in my favorite place in the park crying and then finding out that the two women I love are the same person._ He slowly picked himself up off the ground as he detransformed. "I need to go and get some sleep." Darien started walking home once again. Trying with all the knowledge that he had to figure out what had just happened.

"It probably happened when that ugly monster through me against a tree. I guess I was already in to much pain to notice," Serena flinched as Amy cleaned her wounds. "Man, I hope I never have to go through that again. It was like being a rag doll."

"But you still beat it Serena. That means you are getting stronger," Lita said as she brought Amy some bandages.

"I would have been toast. If it hadn't been for Tuxedo Mask."

"I'm glad he is always there to help out," Ray sat down and watched Amy bandage up Serena. "I wish we knew who he is."

"I'm sure he thinks the same thing, Ray," Amy finished with Serena's bandages and helped her up.

"Thanks Amy, you're amazing. You'll make a great Doctor," Serena slid on her shirt and hugged each of the girls. "I should go home and get some rest. I'll see you guy in the morning alright." With that she ran out the door.

"Have you guys noticed that Serena hasn't been acting like herself lately," Amy looked at the door and sighed. "I mean she isn't always as hyper as she normally is. I think some thing is wrong."

"Yeah I know what you mean Amy. It like she has something on her mind that she can't tell the rest of us. I'm worried about her you guys," Lita said in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but we can't do any thing unless she asks and we all know that. Because that is why we haven't done any thing," Ray walked over to the door and looked out side. "You guys should get home. You never know when the Negaverse will attack again."

"Okay Ray, good-night," Amy and Lita left and went home.

Ray watched as the two girls walked down the steps of the shrine. "I hope Serena will be alright."

Serena slowed to a walk after the shrine was out of sight. She loved her friends dearly, but right now she did not want to be around them. She didn't know if they would understand, so she kept on avoiding them and her dream. Serena's back felt like it was on fire from the pain. _How long have I been out here? _She looked down at her watch and it read 3:05. _It's only 3 o'clock. I can't believe it. I should go back home, but I really don't think that I could sleep any way if I went home. _So she continued to wonder around the city. After about another half-hour, she found herself out side of Darien's apartment. She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten there, but she wasn't real sorry about being there. Serena really wanted to talk to someone and Darien had told that if she needed someone to talk to he was there to listen. So she tentatively knocked on the door. When no one answered, Serena turned to walk away, but the door opened slowly as Darien stuck his head out. "Serena, what are you doing here?"

"Oh...um...I...may I come in," Serena looked down at the floor after she finally sputtered out an incoherent statement.

"Of course, you can come in Serena," Darien opened the door all the way to reveal his deep blue pajamas. "So why are you out so late Meatball Head. I thought that you had gone home hours ago," he said as he closed the door.

"Oh forget it!" Serena turned to head out the door, but Darien moved in her way. "Will you just move! I don't want to have to deal with your rudeness any more!"

Darien held up his hands as if to defend himself. "Look, I'm sorry Serena. I just wanted to try to lighten the mood. I really am sorry."

Serena let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry too Darien. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that in your home."

"It's fine, Serena. Let's go sit down and talk, okay?" Darien motioned to the couch in the living area.

Serena slowly turned to the couch. It seemed like her back was going to burst into flames if she didn't stop moving.

_She looks like she is in a lot of pain. I wish I were able to relieve some of that pain for her. I could have, had I not been so slow in coming to her aid. _Darien followed Serena to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Your place looks very nice. I didn't know that you were so neat."

"Huh? Oh...yeah, thanks Serena," Darien was abruptly brought back from the scene from earlier that night that kept on play over and over in his mind. "So what brings you over so late?"

"I just felt like I needed to talk tot someone." She sat down on the sofa careful not to jar her back. "And since you offered."

"I did. So what do you need to talk about." Darien came and sat down next to Serena on the sofa.

"I'm not sure. Things just seem to be going completely out of my control. Even my dreams are not a refuge any more...Darien, why do you look so pale?" Darien's face had turned white when Serena menchined the dreams.

"Oh, it's nothing. Go on."

"Okay, that is why I was in the park tonight. I want to talk to someone, but I don't think my friends would understand. HOw could they? I don't even understand," Serena let out a light sob. "Why can't everything be easy any more?"

Darien placed his hand on her back and she flenched. "Serena, are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." The pain in her back made it hard for Serena to breath.

Darien couldn't stand it any more. "Serena, I know."

"You know what, Darien." She looked at him slightly confused.

"I know that you are Sailor Moon and I also know who the other Scouts are. I over heard Mars or Raye call Sailor Moon, Serena, tonight."

"I knew that we couldn't keep it a secret forever. Luna's not going to be happy, but I guess what's done is done." Serena tried to get up, but Darien gentle kept her on the sofa.

"Serena, do you know why I was out so late tonight and saw you and the Scouts," Darien asked.

"No, I hadn't given it much thought."

Darien took a deep breath. "Because I"m Tuxedo Mask." Darien smiled as Serena's poped and her jaw droped.

"Your Tuxedo Mask!" Serena couldn't beleive it. _Darien's Tuxedo Mask!_

"That's how I felt when I found out your Sailor Moon." Darien smiled. "There is something else you should know. I love you."

"NO you don't. You Love Sailor Moon."

"Actually, I loved both Sailor Moon and you. But I love Serena more. You can always make me smile."  
"I love you too, Darien." Now Serena was crying.

"Don't cry Sere. I'm here." Darien took her in his arms and huged her softly. He looked down into Serena's eyes. Those beautifully enchanting eyes and kissed her softly. Then the kissed turned more passionat. It was like being alive for the first time in his life. Finally, they broke the kiss in need of air. Serena placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I will always be here for you, Serena."


End file.
